I Love You
by Pochee
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi loves Lelouch Lamperouge, but does Lelouch feel the same? Yaoi, no smut though, sorry!


**Ok so this is my first "LuluSuzu"? Well anyway, please be easy on the hate comments and forgive me if the characters ever seem out of…well character. But enjoy, rate it, and leave comments. Tell me what I can do better, please! Thanks! ^^**

**Lelouch's P.O.V.**

'Ugh I hate Mondays…' I thought to myself as I sat on Suzaku's bed. He wanted to see me for some reason. But when he asked to see me in his dorm room, I kind of suspected him to be there. "Meet me in my room at 2:15, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes at the green eyed boy. He smiled and waved as he ran down the hallway. That was at 11:30 this morning, it was now 2:45. "Where is he?" I asked myself as I checked the time on my phone again. When suddenly it began to ring, "Rolo…" I starred at the caller ID for a minute before I answered it, "Hello?"

"Lelouch, where are you?" I could hear a hint of panic in his calm voice.

"Nowhere important, why?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"R2 and I want to go over the plans one last time." He answered the panic in his voice no longer audible.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Fine, we'll be waiting big brother." He stated before he hung up. I waited a moment before I stood up and walked over to the door. As I reached for the knob, it began twisting and turning. As it opened I was greeted by an exhausted Suzaku.

He was breathing hard and he was bending over to catch his breath. He looked up at me, "Hey, sorry I'm late." He smiled.

**Suzaku's P.O.V.**

It took me a couple of minutes to catch my breath, but by the time I did Lelouch had taken a seat on my bed. He was looking out the window at something, so I decided to sit by him. As soon as my right foot left the ground, Lelouch's head turned in my direction. I froze, "What did you want to talk to me about, Suzaku?" I loved how he says my name. I loved his beautiful purple eyes, his smooth voice, and his ability to make everyone he meets trust him. Everyone likes Lelouch, but I always seemed different. I never liked Lelouch the way everyone else did. No, I never did…there was always something more…"Uh, Suzaku?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Lelouch with this puzzled look on his face.

"Oh sorry, spaced out there! Haha, yeah…"

"Um okay…anyway. Like I was saying, what's up?"

"Oh, well…" I looked down at the ground. I was going to tell him…how I loved him.

"Suzaku, you know you can tell me anything," I looked at him, he was smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, I know." A blush spilled across my face. I walked over to my bed and sat down beside him, "Lelouch…I lo-" Suddenly there was a beeping noise.

I watched as Lelouch pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Its Rolo…I should go," He stood up and started walking towards the door. 'Stop him! Stop him! STOP HIM!'

I stood up quickly, "Lelouch!" He turned his head towards me.

His body was still facing the door and his left hand was on the knob, "Um?"

"I…love you."

"Um? What did you say?" He asked his body still, but his face had a small hint of uncertainty on it. I swallowed hard and repeated myself, "I said…I love you." His body was turned towards me this time when he asked, "What?"

"I love you!" I stepped forward, "I would die for you." He stepped back, as he smacked against the door, "Why would you want to do that?"

I stepped closer, "Because I love you!" His right eye twitched, I continued, "You're as beautiful as a rose." The strange look on his face disappeared.

"I don't like flowers," he stated blandly.

I frowned, but it quickly changed into a smile, "You're as sweet as candy."

He slightly frowned, "I hate candy,"

I sighed and smiled weakly, "You're as strong as a knight."

He was still frowning, but his voice changed, "I rather be a King," he answered in a monotone voice. I laughed quietly to myself, 'He's always thinking about chess. '

"You're one of the smartest people I know,"

His frown grew larger, "I want to be _**the **_smartest."

I smiled to myself and reached up with my left hand to hold his face, "Lelouch, you mean everything to me…" I made sure to look him square in the eyes, "And I love you."

**Lelouch's P.O.V.**

I stared at Suzaku. Suddenly I noticed something I had never realized before; Suzaku's green eyes were amazing. They're full of hope and happiness. And his smile…"Well?"

I was dragged back to Earth by this simple question, "Well what?" I asked in the most monotone voice I could. If Suzaku really did have feelings for me, whether I felt the same or not, love would just get in the way. And I can't afford to lose now, not when I'm so close. I felt Suzaku's warm hand leave my face, I looked at him.

He sighed, "Never mind. You should go, don't want to keep Rolo waiting…" He turned away from me and walked towards his bed. I felt horrible, like I had just stabbed him through the heart. As much as I wanted to embrace Suzaku and tell him that I felt the same, I had to resist the urge. I knew it was for the best.

I turned towards the door and grabbed the knob, "…Suzaku?"

"What?" He asked in a cold voice. I opened the door and walked out.

The door was half way shut before I answered, "…I love you, too…" *click*


End file.
